


Temp

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Silly, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: The Enterprise is too hot, and humans are ridiculous.





	Temp

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s sweating up a storm, and he has to walk slower for it—going too fast just makes him dizzy. The heat’s blistering. It feels like they’re trapped inside a sun, and Jim has to stop himself from wrenching out his communicator for the tenth time and pestering Scotty’s ear off. When the repairs are finished, he’ll be the first to know. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to sit in the chair for beta shift—Sulu’s probably physically glued to it.

 _Finally_ he reaches his destination. Lifting a tired arm, Jim raps on the door, reverting to childhood habits and forgetting about the doorbell. It slides obligingly open anyway; Spock’s rarely refused his call, no matter the form. Somehow, Spock stands just as rigidly as even on the other side, perfectly done up without a hair out of place. Jim’s sure all of his is slicked down against his forehead. He left the gold tunic in his cabin, but the black undershirt is still sweltering. Spock’s in his full uniform and stoically says, “Captain.”

“Commander,” Jim greets, before explaining, “I need to come in.”

Spock lifts one arched eyebrow. He returns, “That is inadvisable.”

Jim blinks. “What?”

“That is—”

“I heard you, I mean _what._ ” When Spock continues to look infuriatingly lost, Jim splutters, “Why can’t I come in? It’s roasting out here!”

“And in here,” Spock adds. “But as my quarters are usually set only three degrees below the current temperature, they will not prove markedly cooler when Mr. Scott has repaired the temperature controls.”

Somehow, Jim had forgotten about that, but as far as he’s concerned, it doesn’t change a thing—he’ll be told when the ship’s fixed, and in the meantime, he intends to make this as not-miserable as possible. He grits out, “Spock, I’m _very_ sweaty, and about to be _very_ naked, and if I’m going to do that, I may as well be near you. Now, are you going to let me in or not?”

Spock looks like he thinks the better answer would be ‘not,’ but he still steps aside. Jim marches right in, instantly jerking his shirt over his head and stumbling out of his shoes. Spock hurriedly steps away from the door to let it hiss closed, and then he stalks determinedly towards the desk in the corner that he must’ve been busy working at. He pointedly doesn’t look at where Jim aimlessly discards his clothes.

Jim works at his belt as he steps around the nook into the bedroom, then stops mid-stride.

A very handsome, very familiar man is already facedown on Spock’s bed, stripped down to nothing but boxers. Jim spends a second ogling Bones’ sculpted ass, then greets dazedly, “Bones.”

Obviously too drained in the heat to be properly surprised, Bones glances over his shoulder. Other than that, he doesn’t move a muscle. He just grunts, “Jim.”

Somewhere in the background, Spock mutters, “Illogical.” The computer beeps as though to agree. 

Jim just shrugs and sighs, “Move over.”


End file.
